


The Devil's Workday

by RunWonderlandRun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunWonderlandRun/pseuds/RunWonderlandRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my God,” someone yelled from inside the house, “Allison, just let him in so that he can go!”</p>
<p>That was Stiles. The girl—Allison—turned her back to him and walked into the living room. Rafael followed her. When he saw his son, he stopped. Scott was sitting on the couch, his arms splayed against the back of it. He looked older than seventeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Workday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna call Papa McCall Rafael in this. Also, no Alpha pack/Darach happened.

                One day, Rafael realized that his son was no longer eight years old. Rationally, he knew his son wasn’t a child anymore; Scott was a teenager now, almost an adult. However, when he saw his son’s picture on his computer screen, Rafael stopped breathing. This was his son. This boy was his son, whom he hadn’t seen in almost ten years. He wondered if Scott still preferred strawberry shakes. He wondered if his son’s asthma was gone. He wondered how Scott would react to seeing him again.

                Rafael took a couple days off and flew to Beacon Hills. The town hadn’t changed, though it seemed smaller than before. He drove to the house he’d once shared with Melissa and got out of the car. He looked up and down the streets.

                Shrugging his shoulders, he walked towards what used to be his home. He could hear Melissa, laughing and talking to somebody. He winced. His ex-wife and him did not part on good terms. He only hoped she wouldn’t slam the door in his face. Straightening out his jacket, Rafael knocked on the door. He heard a chair being shoved back. A couple of seconds later, Melissa opened the door, a huge smile on her face; it fell when she saw him.

                “Rafael,” she blinked at him, “what are you doing here?”

                Before he could answer, someone came up behind his ex wife.

                “Melissa? Everything ok?”

                “Wow,” Rafael breathed out. John Stilinski stared back at him. His uniform was disheveled. He looked at Melissa again. Her scrubs were wrinkled, and her lips were red, “well…” Rafael laughed. He did not expect this, “Deputy Stilinski.”

                “Sheriff,” Melissa raised her eyebrow, “Sheriff Stilinski.”

                “Oh excuse me,” Rafael sneered, “SHERIFF, Stilinski,” he looked at John, “I see you’re sober. Good for you.”

                John narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. Melissa crossed her arms.            

                “Why are you here?”

                He briefly looked down at his shoes before answering, “I’m here to see Scott.”

                Melissa stared at him, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

                “You’re here to see my son.”

                “He’s my son too.”

                “How nice of you to remember that,” Melissa snapped out. Rafael frowned.

                “Look,” he said, “I know I haven’t been around much—“

                “You haven’t been around at all!” Melissa yelled and took a step forward. John touched her waist and pulled her back. Rafael’s stomach turned.

                “Scott isn’t here,” John‘s voice was soft, but his eyes were hard, “he’s over at my house with Stiles.”

                “Sent the children away for the night?” he cocked his head, “hope your son didn’t get mine into trouble.”

                Melissa let out a short laugh before closing her mouth. She coughed and looked over her shoulder at John, who was trying not to grin. Rafael felt he was missing something.

                “They’re fine,” John pulled Melissa closer to him. He looked at her with a strange expression on his face. Melissa rolled her eyes and nodded, “like I said, they’re at my house. I trust you still know where that is?”

                Rafael smirked and rocked back on his heels. He stared at Melissa and John. He wasn’t going to get anywhere standing here.

                “Melissa,” he clicked his tongue, “John—it was nice to see you both.”

                “Likewise,” Melissa smiled sweetly, “Have a good day,” she shut the door in his face. Rafael stood there for a moment before going back to his car. He’d never expected his ex-wife to get together with John Stilinski. He scoffed. Rafael didn’t love Melissa anymore. He hadn’t even thought about her in years but seeing her with John somehow made him angry. He got into his car and drove to John’s house.

                On the way over, he thought about what he was going to say. Rafael had no illusions about his son being happy to see him. Scott probably wanted nothing to do with him. He’d be lucky if his son agreed to even talk to him after all those years of virtual silence.

                 Rafael had never been a good father. He’d been too busy with work, too busy trying to impress his boss, to pay attention to his son or wife.  As horrible as it sounded, divorcing Melissa had been a blessing for them both. His ex wife was free of his affair with his job, and Rafael was free to continue to climb up the ladder. At the time, he hadn’t given much thought to Scott.

                There were two cars and a dirt bike parked in John’s driveway. Rafael parked on the curb and sat in his car for a couple of minutes. He was sure that Melissa called Scott to let him know that his father was back. He looked at the house. There was no movement from any of the windows. Gathering his courage, Rafael got out of the car and walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell, and waited.

                He’d been expecting Stiles to answer the door and be a sarcastic little shit. Instead, a teenage girl with brown hair and pale skin opened the door.

                “Can I help you?” her eyes studied him.

                “I hope so,” Rafael smiled. The girl didn’t return it, “I’m looking for Scott—Scott McCall. His mother told me he’d be here.”

                The girl crossed her arms and stared at him with an intensity he’d only seen in his co-workers.

                “What’s your name?”

                “Rafael McCall,” the girl continued to stare at him, “I’m Scott’s father.”

                “Oh my God,” someone yelled from inside the house, “Allison, just let him in so that he can go!”

                That was Stiles. The girl—Allison—turned her back to him and walked into the living room. Rafael followed her. When he saw his son, he stopped. Scott was sitting on the couch, his arms splayed against the back of it. He looked older than seventeen. Stiles was sitting next to him, his feet bouncing on the floor, and his eyes boring into Rafael. His lip’s kept twitching, as if he wanted to say something. Allison sat on the other side of Scott. She grabbed his son’s hand. Oh, Rafael thought, this must be Scott’s girlfriend.

                “Hello Scott,” he said, “you’re looking…well.”

                “Really?” Stiles laughed, “Really? That’s what you’re opening with? You’re looking well? Really? After all this time and now you’re just,” Stiles stomped his foot, “I mean—“

                “Hey,” Scott put a hand on Stiles cheek, “it’s ok,” he stroked it, “calm down.”

                Rafael watched, somewhat confused. He looked at Allison to gauge her reaction but she didn’t seem bothered. Instead, she reached across Scott to rub Stiles thigh.

                “Alright,” Stiles nuzzled Scott’s hand and grinned at Allison “Alright.”

                “Scott,” Rafael said quietly. He looked at the teenagers, confused and uncomfortable. He thought his son was dating Allison but now, he’s not sure.

                His son looked him right in the eyes. He tipped his head back, “What do you want?”

                Rafael returned his son’s gaze.

                “I,” he cleared his throat, “I wanted to see how you were.”

                Scott looked at Allison and Stiles.  He pulled both of them closer to him. Allison reached across Scott and took Stiles hand in hers. Rafael faltered.

                “I’m fine,” Scott said, bored, “I’ll be a senior soon.”

                “Good,” Rafael tried to think of something to say, “How’s uh, how’s your asthma?”        

                Stiles laughed and Allison grinned. Scott shrugged.

                “I grew out of it,” his son responded.

                “That’s—that’s good,” Rafael said. Scott sighed and let his head droop forward. His son got up from the couch and stood in front of him. Stiles and Allison moved closer together, their hand’s still clasped.

                “What are you doing here?” his voice was cold.

                Rafael didn’t know what to say.

                “I’m ok,” Scott said, “Mom is ok.”

                “My dad and Melissa are VERY ok,” Stiles piped up from the couch. Allison chuckled before shushing him. Rafael lips curled.

                “Yea,” Scott tilted his head, “they are ok.”

                “Look, Scott…I know—“

                “I don’t need you ,” Rafael felt as he’d been punched, “We don’t need you anymore. We’re doing great. Why did you come back?”

                Allison and Stiles got up and stood behind Scott. Allison touched Scott’s arm. Stiles ran his hand down Scott’s back. Rafael felt like throwing up.

                “I think,” Allison looked at him, “I think maybe you should leave.”

                Scott adverted his eyes but he didn’t say anything. Rafael nodded.

                “Ok, I’ll,” he looked at the front door, “Ok.”

                He felt three pairs of eyes on his back. Rafael got out of the house and forced himself to walk back to his car. He got in the front seat and put his seatbelt on. Rafael gripped the steering wheel tight and closed his eyes. He took a couple of deep breaths. Rafael looked back at the house. Stiles and Allison were on the porch. Scott wasn’t with them. He started the car and drove down the road.

                For a second, he thought about going back to Melissa’s house and demand to know what happened to his son. He wanted to know why Scott looked older than seventeen. He wanted to know about the relationship between his son, Stiles and Allison, and how it even started. Rafael wanted to know what happened to his son.

_I don’t need you_

He drove by Melissa’s house but didn’t stop. He went back to his hotel room. Rafael sat down on the bed. He stared at the floor. When Rafael left, Scott begged him no to go. He hugged his son, and told him he’d visit often. Except, he got promoted and the visits and phone calls slowly dwindled down to nothing. Scott wasn’t a child anymore. He had his mother John; he had Allison and Stiles.

                Scott, Rafael realized, didn’t need him anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Something short I came up with after the season finale. Wrote it while listening to "The Devil's Workday" by modest mouse, hence the title. It fit perfectly, I think.


End file.
